My Hot Daddy
by HarperC23
Summary: He didn't care how wrong people may think it is, Kenny wanted his father badly. Pat feels the same way getting turned on anytime he's around Kenny, after months of desire one night finally leads them to make their desires a reality setting off a secret relationship that no one knows about.


**AN: Hey and welcome to my first and probably only Real O'Neal's fanfic. Warning this is a smut and includes incest pairing of Pat/Kenny and maybe occasionally a Kenny/VP Murray chapter. I've decided to make it at least 18 chapters but we will see if it goes longer. Please enjoy and be patient with updates my life often gets in the way.**

 **MY HOT DADDY (CH.1: How It All Started)**

"Bye, see you in two weeks!" Kenny yelled as he watched his mother, sister and brother drive away with his father by his side. It wasn't until the car was out of sight that his father's voice pulled the boy's attention towards him causing his eyes to bulge and mouth to instantly water. He had known his father was working on the yard, but he hadn't realized he had taken his shirt off to do so. It left his chest exposed and fuck if it wasn't an amazing thing to see. His father's pecs were large and firm with muscle, while his abdomen sported the tightest six-pack he had ever seen.

Lust flowed through the younger boy's veins as he stared, wanting nothing more than to lick every inch of the man. He would too, how did he know this? It might have to do with the how Pat is staring back, or the massive erection in his jeans. Or it could be since Kenny had successfully seduced the man last weekend while everyone else was out leading to the hottest sex known to man. Memories of what happened after Pat came inside his son for the third time ran through the boy's head.

" _Fuck Kenny, you were fucking amazing! So tight whilst still knowing how to take me fucking you hard and fast" Pat whispered as he pulled his son's head onto his chest and stroked his hair_

" _I've wanted you for so long daddy, wanted to be your perfect little whore" Kenny whispered_

" _Well you were babe, I can't wait to fuck you again." Pat said making Kenny stare up with hope_

" _You mean that? This wasn't a one-time thing?" He asked before gasping as Pat began fingering him while growling into his ear_

" _No babe I can't just have you once, your mine whenever I want you, do you understand slut?" Pat growled as he pushed Kenny over and slamming inside him making the boy moan around a sheet, so no one heard._

 _They fucked three more times that night before Kenny was sent to his room. True to his word sex with his father continued through out the week. They fucked all over the house when it was empty and if that wasn't enough Pat showed up at Kenny's school which lead to role play of Pat being Kenny's teacher and Kenny being the whore student who would do anything to get an A. They fucked all over an empty classroom before they were caught by none other than VP Murray. Although most people would be terrified by getting caught Kenny got more turned on as his shut his vice principal up with a blow job while his father fucked him before turning around and riding Clive's cock before all three of them came._

 _Once it was over and they were getting dressed Clive agreed to stay silent as long as he got to fuck Kenny whenever he wanted._

It was just as the memory left his brain that Kenny finally saw that his father had removed all his clothes leaving his amazing body and monster cock on full display making Kenny moan at the sight.

"Thought this would get your attention, what were you thinking about slut?" Pat demanded as he walked over and brought Kenny's hand down to his cock before wrapping his son's hand around it and motioning for him to start moving while he removed the younger boy's clothes leaving the beautiful body on full display. Groaning at not only Kenny pumping his cock but now that gorgeous bubble butt that was displayed in all it's glory.

"I was just going through all the hot sex we've been having; god daddy you have no idea how long I have wanted you." Kenny moaned before sinking down to his knees, bringing his eye level with Pat's cock before leaning forward and licking it all over.

"Fuck baby, just like that. Yes, we've had some good times, also Clive told me about how you rode his cock while he did the morning announcements yesterday. He could barely keep it together." Pat gasped as Kenny finally swallowed his cock and began bobbing his head up and dad at a quick pace, while licking the underside of the shaft.

"God you're amazing, such a good little slut, you like that cock?" Pat groaned as he began face fucking his sons face, making the young man moan in excitement.

"Yeah you love that cock, best cock you'll ever have." Pat growled as he tightened his grip while holding onto his son's head. The rhythm grew stronger and before Pat could warn Kenny he was cumming down the boy's throat while screaming his name and groaning at the feeling of Kenny swallowing down each load.

"You're so delicious daddy, now why don't you give me what I want and fuck my brains out, I need that thick cock inside me daddy." Kenny begged as he walked over to the kitchen table and leaned over leaving his perfect ass on display for his horny father to fuck.

"Oh, I'll fuck you slut, good and fucking hard on every surface in this house." Pat growled before running over and getting down on his knees before shoving his face between Kenny's cheeks and tongue fucking his son's hole loving the screams he was getting in return as he worked his tongue inside Kenny.

"That's it stud eat me out!" Kenny screamed while turning around and maneuvering Pat on his back before sitting on his father's face and riding his tongue. Fingers joined the thick tongue inside and before they knew it Kenny was stretched out and ready for the fucking of his life. Once again bending his son over he quickly placed the tip of his cock to the entrance before whispering in Kenny's ear.

"Beg me slut, fucking beg." Pat growled

"Fuck me daddy! Fuck me with that massive cock, please daddy give it to me! Oh, fuck yes!" Kenny screamed as Pat slammed his monster cock inside his son's tight ass. Both moaned at the sensation before Pat couldn't hold back any longer and began fucking his son hard and fast. Kenny's screams only made him go faster as he listened to the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Yes, daddy FUCK ME!" Kenny continued screaming as his father took him rough and fast, pushing and pulling the boy in several positions before finally stopping at his son riding him while facing him so they could make out.

"Fuck daddy, I'm so close!" Kenny moaned as he rode his father's cock harder and faster

"Me too slut, fuck here it comes!"

With that both Kenny and Pat came at the same time, while Pat's chest got sprayed in his sons seed the older man released spurt and spurt of cum inside his beautiful boy. It lasted several seconds before every drop had been released inside Kenny and Pat and maneuvered the younger boy down on his chest where they lay together for several minutes.

"Don't fall asleep on me slut, we're not even close to being done." Pat growled making Kenny's cock get hard once again at the promise of getting that amazing cock several more times that night.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 1! So, this will be about a 14-chapter fic with mainly Pat/Kenny sexy times with maybe a few Kenny/VP Murray moments. Please leave some great reviews!**


End file.
